


Unlikes Attract

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Bhavitavyam Universe [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bhallaladeva's POV about his first meeting with his soulmate.This is the third work in the Bhavitavyam Universe. Please read the first two fics before you proceed to this one.





	Unlikes Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts).



> Just the pairing no one asked for... but since two of my amazing pals greeted my ideas with unexpected enthusiasm, this is for both of you!

"You are somewhat like a cat, you know."

Phew... there goes my exasperating cousin yet again.

Trust me, I have no idea why his old habit of (not-so-) subtly pulling my leg refuses to go away. Why, oh WHY isn't he content with the throne and the girl (not to mention his endless fans in this kingdom)?

"And when was the last time you heard me mew?" I retort, only to see his mischievous grin widen by a few inches.

"Not my words, Anna! These are the first words your soulmate will speak to you," Baahu gazes intently at my left wrist, and I suddenly turn very cold.

Those very words are indeed written on my left wrist, and no, that ISN'T a handwriting I have ever seen before.

"Deva and I have these marks too," adds Baahu with a deceptively innocent-looking smile. "Now that you have one too, you are very likely to meet your soulmate soon."

Hopefully it isn't one of Baahu's pranks-- you can never be too sure though-- but I'm swallowing none of this nonsense. As it is, I have other maddening chores to do, including welcoming the Kuntala contingent when it arrives for Baahu's wedding.

Baahu, however, is enthusiastic as ever.

"You ARE like a big cat, Anna! And your mane is just like that of a lion! Your future partner is observant, I must say," he remarks gleefully, my scowl doing little to dampen his spirits.

 

*******

"Welcome to Mahishmati," I pronounce in my silkiest tone before the royal guests, determined to prove a point to the Kuntalans about our great empire. "Come, let me escort you to the royal dining hall... the Rajamatha eagerly awaits the pleasure of your company."

I deliberately take the longest route possible, ensuring that the guests get a detailed view of our enviable collection of horses and elephants.

Jayasena is the most talkative among the three of them, pausing every now and then to gush at the elephants.

Mrs Jayasena barely says anything... apart from the hoarse whisper admonishing her brother for wearing the shocking pink dhoti he apparently wore at his Arangetram.

( _No, Your Highness, pink is NOT a girl colour,_ I am tempted to blurt out. As a matter of fact he looks great in this.)

But the one person who remains a mute spectator to the whole scene is Kumara Varma. He seems to have eyes for me and me alone, and his face is lit up by a radiant smile that does strange things to me.

I quickly turn my eyes away, hurrying to continue my live tour commentary for Jayasena & Co.

 

*******

"Bhalla, what took you so long? Our guests must be starving! Come in, come in, please!" Amma is at her hospitable best.

"Kumara, come in," calls Mrs Jayasena, turning around to lead him into the hall... and suddenly turns very pale.

Where is he?

"Ku... kumara? Where are you? KUMARA?" Mrs Jayasena is visibly agitated.

"He hasn't gone to the garden to check out the butterflies now, has he?" Jayasena wonders aloud.

Damn, dude, this Kumara Varma is clearly a dangerous concoction of clumsy and adorable. I need to go out and see what he is up to.

Sure enough, he is busy gazing at the monarch butterflies hovering around the marigolds.

He doesn't register my arrival-- is it because of my characteristically soundless gait or his undivided attention?-- until I gently tap his shoulder.

He lets out a startled shriek... but then breaks into a relaxed, mirthful smile on seeing me.

"You are somewhat like a cat, you know... right from the soundless gait to the oodles of attitude," he beams, and I can merely shake my head at this grown-up kid.

 

*******

It is only during washing my hands for the meal that I notice the so-called soulmark for the second time.

Well, Kumara did utter these very words as his first ever words to me. Is HE the one I am destined to be with?

I have never really believed in the concept of soulmates... but if stupid smiles for no reason are the ultimate evidence that you've met your soulmate, then, wonder of wonders-- Baahu is right for a change.

 


End file.
